Blame the Curse
by JBocox
Summary: McKenna Bronwyn Curtis is a nothing short of a feisty firecracker. She's got a smart mouth too, and that can be a bad thing when she has a group of Slytherin chasing after her. Luckily, someone is about to come her way and knock her onto the right path, or the wrong one, depending how you look at it...


McKenna Bronwyn Curtis stopped in front of the first compartment that she had came across since she had boarded the train. It was the emptiest compartment so far, although it still had three boys that were sitting inside, chatting. Since there was still room for others to sit, She went ahead and opened up the door. Sticking her head into the compartment, she got of the boys' attention and asked, "Do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

A slightly thick boy, who seemed to be a first or second year, spoke with confidence and gave her a cocky smirk. "That depends, what's your name and blood-status?"

Really, you're going to give her conditions just to sit in a stupid compartment? Whatever. "The name's McKenna Curtis, and I believe it is only proper if you tell me your name now."

"It's Purcey, Adrian Purcey, pure blood." He said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. " Anyway, what's your blood-status?"

McKenna just didn't understand. Why does he need to know her blood type so bad? Does he only befriend people who have the ability to give him a blood transfusion? She didn't get it. Wait, he is starting to look really impatient. I should probably get in with this... "I'm O positive"

"What, no. That's not what I meant." He sighed, exasperated. "Are your parents from magical families?"

Ohh, he meant magic blood. "Nope, only witch in the family." She shrugged, why should it matter if her parents were magical or not. She just wanted to sit down. She had been wondering the train for what felt like ages.

Adrian looked over towards his two friends that sat opposite him, with a smirk fresh upon his face. "Boys, it seems that a little mudblood has wandered into our compartment."

Mckenna looked around the room, slightly confused as the other boys chuckled slightly at Adrian's words. What on Earth was a mudblood? To her it sounded like a really mean word, but she still didn't know what it meant.

"What is a mudblood?" She asked tentatively, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"That, darling..." Adrian paused long enough to stand up and walk up to her. "Is what we call people from non-magic families. You know, muggle born scum like yourself?" He laughed, reaching inside his robes for his wand. His friends, although they were beginning to seem more like cronies or followers, followed suit and pulled theirs out as well and joined him in front of McKenna.

McKenna had quickly understood his implications. She turned on the heels of her feet and decided that running would probably be her best option. She sprinted off towards the front of the train, as she hoped that a teacher or someone would be more likely to be at the front then at the back of the the train.

Side note: McKenna was really fast when it came to running. All throughout primary school she had ran. She had ran in track for the past few year. She had also ran from bullies on the playground. That was where she had gotten most of her practice in, as most people didn't like her very much.

Adrian and his gang were beginning to gain on her. She could tell as the yelling behind her was growing louder. Her heart was pounding. The kids on the playground that had chased her only ever yelled threats at her. These boy had wands. They had magic. McKenna hadn't been a part of the Wizarding World for very long. She had no idea what they might be capable of. She was beginning to slow down, just a little, but enough for Adrian to grab a hold of one of her arms and spin her around.

He threw her to the ground, as he was slightly out of breath. McKenna looked up at the dark haired boy with very little fear in her eyes; she had no idea of the damage he could do, but she refused to let him know what was going on inside her mind. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at her. As he yelled out a spell that she didn't understand, something ran into her and knocked her to the side, making the curse miss her.

Ouch, what in the world had hit her? She looked over to where she had been only a few seconds ago. In her place, there was a lanky, red-headed boy whom laid stiff on the ground. She quickly looked around and saw that Adrian and his gang had run off after Adrian had hit the wrong target.

McKenna moved him over towards the wall and out of the middle of the hallway. What did that spell do? Why was he so stiff? Was he dead? She wrapped her arms around him as a single tear fell from her eye. It seemed that all of her emotions had finally caught up with her.


End file.
